vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IStoleOumasPanta
Help for the templates Derivative and Song box 2 Hello :D Just saw you have little issues to understand these two templates, so here is some help ^^ I'll first begin with Song box 2. For the picture, actually, you already know how to put it, you understood it wasn't an input of a link but of a picture's name. Just be careful, the name has to be exactly the same (because, yes, this thingie is case sensitive). But more importantly, this template uses two other templates. Their names, easy to remember, "v'" (for "view count", or "views") and "'l" (for "link"). The "v" template (its doc) integrates a number of views and rounds it depending of "how the number is big". For example, if you input "336", it will display "330+ views". If you add "154 981", it will display "154 900+ views" and so goes on. :) It also adds the corresponding category. In the second example, it will add "Songs with 100K website views" (except for NND: "Hall of Fame"). The template has 2 arguments, the first one is an ensemble of two letters for the website and the second one the view count itself. Most common websites: Niconico -> "nn" ; YouTube -> "yt" ; Soundcloud -> "sc" ; bilibili -> "bb". Example of use: will display "with 34 500+ YouTube views" in the template. :D The "l" template (its doc) helps to input a link. There are some little... Particularities depending of the website. *For Niconico, just input the code at the end of the URL (a code beginning by "sm" (most common), "nm" (a bit more rare) or if neither of these appear in the URL, the ending number). Example: an URL displayed like this http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13047806 on your browser, here, you see there is a sm code. You just input "sm13047806" and the template will create the URL by itself. *For YouTube, it's always the code after the "?v=". Be careful to enter it in its integrity or YouTube won't recognize the link. I already saw corrupted IDs ^^" No need to enter the full URL, or else the template will think this is the ID and will uselessly add it ^^" *Bilibili is trickier. The codes of bilibili are always a "av''here an ensemble of numbers which create the ID''". For this one, in the URL, take the numbers after the av, but never the "av" itself, the template automatically adding it (it's not like NND where we can have several beginnings of code, here bilibili has more homogeneity). *Soundcloud is quite tricky as well if we don't know it. In the URL, take everything from the username in the URL up to the end of the URL. Exit the "https://soundcloud.com/" at the beginning. Finally the template has another possible argument. See normally a "l" template is like this (OK I added "website" but it's an example of how it works ^^"). The comment thing is just in case the URL has a specific status. Especially if the URL is defunct (always the case for Muzie and Tmbox which have closed a while ago), if the URL sends back a 404 error (here it's "deleted") or in the case of NND or YT videos, "private" or "unlisted" (note: for NND, the website directly says it when it's private compared to a deleted video, for YT, not that clear :/ ). But not only. Imagine a case where you have several links from a same platform, because different versions or upload by different authors (happens when there is an upload by the author themself and another one by an official company). In this case, you can just set what is the concerned ver. :) Now the Derivative template. You have the arguments for each website. It works the same way as the arguments in the "l" template. :) Only the IDs (with some other specific things depending of how works the website). Don't hesitate to look at some sources of articles if you want to learn the structure. And you'll get how it exactly works. :) Hope that helps out :D If you have any question don't hesitate to tell me :) Tokina8937 15:11, August 19, 2018 (UTC)